How I Met Sonic the Hedgehog
by Dan.Mac100
Summary: Daniel MacDonald WAS an normal kid with an average family, with average friends, with an average school and with an average life. But after he met Sonic and the gang life has been COMPLETELY different. But people that know Daniel had gone a little concerned. What will Daniel do if they find out?
1. In Detention with Stories to Tell

Chapter 1

In Detention with

Stories to tell

Okay, so you look at the title of the story and the chapter and your wondering "what the heck does this got to do with sonic the hedgehog?" Well, that's when I come in, my name is Daniel MacDonald. I was back then an average 11 year old sixth grader, with an average family, with average friends and most importantly an average life. Well, that was until the first day of school.

So yeah I'm sitting on a old desk with curse words and chewed up gum on the bottom but that doesn't mean I DON'T have any stories to tell so I might as well talk about why I'm in detention.

So just like any other first day of middle school I, end up being late for school, getting humiliated and terrible lunch menus. But I will tell you the worst thing that happened while I wait till 5:00PM.

So it was after 7th period the principal said that we could get ready for the buses. I was glad that it was almost time to go home after all the other terrible things that happened all day. But while I was heading to my locker something pushed me to the ground, HARD. I knew who pushed me after he had his first laugh: it was Lee Marge and his group of thugs Joe and Moe (Joe and Moe are twins) "What's the matter? Need to go back to the loser school?" Lee said in an evil cracking voice. I felt hopeless as Lee's thugs were laughing their heads off as if that was the funniest joke they ever heard.

"Why do you do this to me?" I said. "Oh, so you're wondering why we are doing this to you?" Lee said "Well, think of what you did to me!" Lee yelled. Then I had a flashback moment.

-Flashback: 3 years ago-

It was the last day of school and I was in 3rd Grade back then and I was excited to go home and relax for two months but we still had 3 hours left before we would leave.

Just like any other year the grade 5's would get their awards in a glass picture name with their name on it but for some reason when I got one two years later it was just a piece of crappy colored paper which my brother could rip apart. That isn't fair. But any after the award stuff there was a refreshment's table so I got a big piece of chocolate cake but while I was walking to my spot in the gym I tripped over something but I don't remember what It was and then I crashed into Lee in the stomach and when I got up my cake was gone but when I looked up it was on Lee's head. I didn't what to say he was staring at me like he was going to kill me or something. "Ah sorry?" I said in a quiet voice. But then he grabbed me and said "You know what we do to people that throw cake at our heads?" I knew I didn't do it to him on purpose but he was acting like I did it do it to him to humiliated him. "Well?" Lee said. I was scared, I was scared to death to wonder what he was going to do to me. So I just said: "No…" "Well, now you will know!" Lee said with a grin then he threw me away and I hit the refreshment's table and everything crashed.

There was a huge crowd around me and I was really nervous when the principal came in she wondered what was going on but I couldn't explain until the next day but to this day my brain can't stop thinking about this stupid event.

-Back to Present Time-

"Lee, that was an accident." I said. Lee just ignored me. "Now, just like any other year we put you in the trash!" Lee said as he was holding me upside down above the trash can. I looked at the trash can which had one bite sandwiched and a bunch of smelly garbage. I can smell the foul stink bomb gas coming up my nose I couldn't take anymore. "Please not the trash can anything but that! I yelled. "Anything?" Lee said. Then Lee and his thugs had a huddle plan I didn't what they were saying though.

"Okay, we won't put you in the trash can." Lee said. I was actually happy. But for some reason he was still carrying me.

But then he opened the bathroom door and I was a little nervous. "Are you going to put me down now?" I said. "Oh we didn't say we were going to stop punishing you, instead we decided we are going to put your head in the toilet!" Lee said. I panicked as my eyes got wide. "Noo!" I screamed but it was too late my head was already in the toilet and I couldn't breathe.

I could hear Joe saying "That was awesome Lee!" then I could hear Lee responding back "I know it's my job!" then I could hear laughing. And that hit me I have to give revenge for all of these years he has done this abuse so I got up with toilet water still dripping one my face so I washed that off with paper towel. Then I ran out of the bathroom and I ran to Lee. While running it felt like time was in slow motion. Finally I leaped on Lee's body and he rolled and I punched him in the nose giving him a bloody. Then Lee started to fight to and I have to say this is the most surprising moment of my life.

While the principal was walking in the hallway he saw us fighting "Oh my God! What are you doing?" the principal said. Me and Lee looked at him. But then he just sent us to his office to ask what happened.

To make a long story short Lee won the argument by lying and I ended up with detention for an entire week.

Yeah, so that's why I'm here in detention all alone for almost no reason.

Finally it was 5:00PM and the detention teacher said that I was able to go home so I ran to my locker and got my stuff and ran out of the school.

When I got home and opened the door my mom and dad were standing there not saying anything. "Hello?" I said. What's going on?

_So yeah that was my first chapter of my first fanfic and don't worry, sonic is coming in this story. So yeah please rate and review i would be very pleased;) Note: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and the other sonic characters they belong to Sega. _


	2. The Spare Room

Chapter 2

The Spare Room

I was waiting for what mom and dad had to say to me because I didn't know what was going on but then I had a flashback and I knew why they were standing with their arms crossed their chest. They found out about the fight with me and Lee.

"Daniel…" Dad said to give me attention. "We know what you're thinking and you know what you're thinking." "It wasn't my fault Dad, he started it and also he's the worst kid in school." I told Mom and Dad everything but no matter how much I tried they still weren't on MY side of the story. "Because what you did to Lee was disrespectful your mother and I decided to GROUD you for 10 days." Dad told me in a low voice. "WHAT? 10 DAYS? IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT! HE DESERVED THE PUNCHES FOR DOING ALL THIS ABUSE TO ME FOR 3 YEARS!" I yelled. "Daniel, you could have just ignored him." Mom said. "Ignoring doesn't help and besides it's to late for that anyway." I answered her. "Just go to you room and think of what you had done!" Dad yelled. "And if you do it again you will be grounded for a MONTH." Mom yelled as I slowly walked down to the basement to where my room was as a tear slowly came down my cheek.

When I got in my room I slammed the door shut as I stared at the bunk bed I had in my room and yes I share my room with my 16 year old Brother Brian. Brian to me is sort of like those kids who doesn't do their homework and instead plays the new call of duty while hogging the Xbox. Yeah you know the one I'm talking about. He's not a bad guy but he does get on my nerves sometimes.

So I walked to my bed (the one nearest to the floor) and sat there with my hands under my head staring at the bottom of Bryan's bed thinking of an idea. Then I had an idea to calm myself down. I can wait at the bus stop then go on the bus and after a few stops the bus driver will take me to the best candy store ever: "Looney Candy" and get tons of candy and problem solved. Maybe I can buy as much candy that will last me up to 10 days.

So I ran to my piggy bank which was on the other side of the room and tried to shake out all the money. But I was surprise to see only a PENNY come out but I knew I had more money then that. There was only one suspect that I can imagine: Brian!

I walked out of my room and shut the door and saw Brian playing Xbox. "Brian, stop stealing my money." I told to Brian. "But I used your money for school supplies." Brian answered. "What?" Not really surprised since he has used MY money for HIS stuff.

I ran upstairs to my Mom's office. When I got in she was typing an entry on Facebook.

I walked up to mom and started to speak. "Mom, Brian used my money for school supplies." I told to Mom. "Should you be in your room?" Mom asked. "Yes, but Brian took my money." I said. "I let him USE your money." Mom said. "WHAT?" I said really surprised. I mean usually Brian would use my money when he's broke or he wants a video game but this has gone too far. I finally snapped "WELL I'M NOT LETTING HIM TAKE MY MONEY FOR HIS NEEDS AND ALSO I WANT MY OWN ROOM BEFORE HE TAKES MORE STUFF!" I said. "Do you really want that old room?" Mom said curiously. I thought for a moment. "Well, it's better then no new room at all." Then Mom got sort of freaked out when I yelled happily… "Yes! Yes! Yes!" "Okay get all your stuff and put it in your room." Mom said. I ran downstairs cheering.

When I loaded my first box I slowly walked in the hallway that leads to the storage room. (Which is where the spare room is.) I opened the door very slowly that lead to the storage room. I walked in the storage room as I shut the door. It was so pitch black that it felt like I was being watched. So I had to take the flashlight with me. All I could see with the flashlight was old boxes and cobwebs which all make a path that leads to the basement backdoor and the spare room.

Finally I was in the spare room for the first time it looked almost completely empty. The only thing that was in the room was a pullout couch, 1 cabinet and cobwebs in the corners of the room. "Well, this place needs some fixing up." I said to myself.

I went back in the storage room to find some stuff to decorate my new room I found a box of Christmas lights so I hanged a pack all around my room. I also found an old T.V. in the storage room (Even know I'm grounded)

After packing out my boxes my new room actually looked really cool it was like my dream room. It had Sonic posters everywhere, sonic comics, a television set etc. Since I have no computer or T.V. access I just read a Sonic comic that came from the mail today.

While reading I took a little look at the cover and the ad on the back but while I was about to start reading again I found a key on the floor. I picked it up and wondered: "What does this key lead to?"

_So yeah that was chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed and please favorite and review i would be very please to see what you think of the story so far thank you! - 100:D_


	3. The Cranky old Neighbor and the Blue

Chapter 3

Something odd happens

AKA: The Chapter everyone is waiting for.

I was still staring and studying the key but I still couldn't figure it out were the key could lead to but then it hit me "Hey! I hasn't even checked the cabinet yet! Maybe I will check there!" So I leaned over my bed to reach the cabinet and I opened it.

It was all empty except for a box that almost filled a quarter of the cabinet. So I looked inside the box and pulled out a treasure chest that must have been in the box for many decades. I blew the dust off the chest and opened the chest with the key. All there was a shiny sliver orb. When I picked it out I also found a piece of paper that said: Suibom fo dlrow wen evarb. I read it out loud and at first I didn't even know what it meant. But suddenly a giant blue meteor (that's what it looked like.) Came down the sky and whooshed down my cranky neighbor's yard. I was just like "oh no" because when me and my friend John were ball last summer it ended up in my neighbor's yard when I was going to go get it she caught and said "If I find you in my property again I'm going to throw you out of the yard!" After that I didn't see my ball again.

So I opened the window and got out of my new room and found myself in my backyard. I looked around for a while and guess what I found: A Chaos Emerald! When I looked at it my eyes just got wide. So I picked it up and it was a red emerald. Red is my second favorite color, blue is my favorite same for other sonic fans. As I was looking at my emerald I was thinking. This is too good to be true I mean it could have been a Ruby but I didn't care, it looked like a chaos emerald.

So I put the emerald in my pocket and found myself facing a tall wood plank wall. So I took a deep breath and started climbing the fence.

As I was climbing I felt more nervous, and nervous. Finally I got down and found myself in my cranky old neighbor's yard. It's actually kind of creepy. With lawn gnomes of flamingos, dwarfs and even Samuel Jackson! (Just Kidding.)

So I walked around for a while. "Hey look! My ball!" I said to myself. I knew it wasn't really important so I threw the ball in my backyard.

I looked around more and found something blue just laying beside the corner of the lawn. So I ran to it and not only was it just a blue "whatever you call it" but it was wearing red shoes with yellow buckles and a white stripe. As I looked around more it was wearing also white gloves with sock like sleeves. I looked around more and found big groups of quills, ears and a tiny black nose. For a second I thought it was a porcupine but I asked myself: "Okay Daniel, what porcupine would be blue, a meter long and be wearing gloves and shoes?" But then I thought of it, the red emerald reminded me of something: "What do this blue creature and this red emerald have in common?" Finally I knew, the red emerald was a chaos emerald and if that fell from the sky and if that creature fell from the sky and if that creature dropped it while falling then this would have to be SONIC THE HEDGE- But before I could finish hearing myself think I heard my cranky neighbor stopping towards me.

"Oh Crap" I said to myself quietly. "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? A little brat in my yard picking around everything." My Neighbor said in a rude voice. I didn't do anything and just stayed still. "GET OUT AND GIVE ME MY HEDGEHOG BACK TO ME NOW!" She said in a much louder voice. I told myself that this is not her hedgehog and if it was it wouldn't be lying down on the ground flat on his face. So I corrected her. "YOU'RE HEDGEHOG? HE WAS FALLING DOWN THE SKY, THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD OF ADOPT HIM I 2 MINUTES!" Then she responds. "WELL HE WAS IN MY YARD!" Then I respond. "WELL I FOUND HIM IN YOUR YARD!"

For a long time we just complained about who owned the hedgehog. Then suddenly a lawn gnome was flying in the air and landed on the ground with a crack on its back.

My cranky neighbor (which I don't know her name) jogged to her lawn gnome. "Sweetie! No! My darling!" This was my chance to escape. So I ran to the faced planted blue hedgehog and lift him. I went through the hole in the fence that lead to the woods so I wouldn't be seen. My cranky neighbor didn't notice I was gone since she was attracted to her broken gnome.

I knew who threw that lawn gnome and I was thankful for it. "Thank You." I said to the passed out hedgehog.


	4. Eggman

CHAPTER 4

EGGMAN

I kept running for nearly 5 minutes even if that neighbor wasn't chasing me. Finally I stopped and looked behind me there was nothing there except for the forest wilderness.

I put down the passed out hedgehog on the ground beside a tree as I looked at the view of the very top of the hill. The view was so big I can almost see the whole entire forest.

Suddenly I heard this thump on the ground it was so loud that it could be heard through the whole town. It was a little weird but I decided to ignore it. Unless if it happens again. And then it did happen again I knew it couldn't have been a moose (Moose's have tiny hoofs.) I knew it couldn't have been a horse (Wild Horses are rare to find around here.) As the stomping kept going, I was trying to figure out what animal would make a loud stomp like that, that's in North America. My only guess left was a Bear (But I don't think a Black Bear would make a stomp like that.

(Not even a grizzly bear would not top it.) "So what can be making this stomp that you can hear miles away, an alien?" I ask myself. Then suddenly a giant robot foot is right beside me just a meter away. "Well I was close." I said to myself.

I backed up a few steps as I was trying to focus on what or who that robot was. When I backed up enough steps, I could see the whole robot body and what I saw right under the robot's eyes was a screen of glass, and what I saw behind the screen of glass was a fat man with a red vest with a wide light brown mustache and a body that was shaped like an egg. And since I knew about Sonic, I would know about Eggman (Robotnik) right?

"Eggman!" I yelled. Suddenly, his glasses were starting to fall off his ears. "Hey! How come you know my name?" Eggman yelled. He has a point. It wouldn't make sense if I knew his name just from a video game. Besides, he probably doesn't even know that he's a part of a popular video game franchise. So instead I just raise my arms into an "I don't know pose". "Well?" Eggman says looking for an answer with his arms crossed.

Now I had to think of what I was going to do for an excuse. Then I thought of it. "I'm sorry but I'm in a rush to get home" I said as I was picking up Sonic who was still unconscious. "I have to take my pet hedgehog to the vet." I was walking back to the spot I was when I first saw Eggman. "Bye!" I said before I zipped through the trees. "What nonsense! And he has that stupid hedgehog!" said Eggman. Then while I was still running in the woods I could hear yelling echoing through the forest: ATTACK! I think that was most likely Eggman. (A duh.)

Then suddenly missiles were shooting through the forest after me. It was almost impossible to dodge the missiles, especially when you're holding a meter long hedgehog.

I was still running but I was only getting slower and slower and slower. Then one of the missiles hit my right wrest and it hurt so much that I could have died from blood loss. But I didn't somehow. It only hit a small part of my wrest as if it went through like a BB gun. But then something stopped my chances to escape Eggman: The deep ditch full of thorns. Then I saw Eggman's giant robot again. "Now you're surrounded you pest!" Eggman said in a surprisingly scary voice. "You're hopeless now, even with that rat of yours won't help you much." "The thing you call A rat may not help me right now" I respond. "But I still got this!" I took my chaos emerald out of my pocket and raised it up in the air.

"No! No! Anything but that!" Eggman said. "Too late…" I said as the chaos emerald glowed. And then, Eggman's robot exploded into to bits. Then I saw Eggman running away in the woods and saying "You're going to pay for this!" But I was so stressed out I dropped my chaos emerald and Sonic and I fell backwards rolling into the ditch of thorns. And then I blacked out.

Then I woke up in an almost empty room with posters and comics. I was also on a bed which felt familiar. "That was a way past cool stunt you did back there" Said a voice.


End file.
